the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oelandia
Oelandia is a testing season. Hosts The Trainers NPCs Gym Leaders The Oelandia Tournament | RD2= | RD3= | RD4= | team-width = 22em | RD1-seed01 =1 | RD1-team01 = | RD1-score01 = | RD1-seed02 =16 | RD1-team02 = | RD1-score02 = | RD1-seed03 =8 | RD1-team03 = | RD1-score03 = | RD1-seed04 =9 | RD1-team04 = | RD1-score04 = | RD1-seed05 =5 | RD1-team05 = | RD1-score05 = | RD1-seed06 =12 | RD1-team06 = | RD1-score06 = | RD1-seed07 =4 | RD1-team07 = | RD1-score07 = | RD1-seed08 =13 | RD1-team08 = | RD1-score08 = | RD1-seed09 =6 | RD1-team09 = | RD1-score09 = | RD1-seed10 =11 | RD1-team10 = | RD1-score10 = | RD1-seed11 =3 | RD1-team11 = | RD1-score11 = | RD1-seed12 =14 | RD1-team12 = | RD1-score12 = | RD1-seed13 =7 | RD1-team13 = | RD1-score13 = | RD1-seed14 =10 | RD1-team14 = | RD1-score14 = | RD1-seed15 =2 | RD1-team15 = | RD1-score15 = | RD1-seed16 =15 | RD1-team16 = | RD1-score16 = | RD2-seed01 = | RD2-team01 = | RD2-score01 = | RD2-seed02 = | RD2-team02 = | RD2-score02 = | RD2-seed03 = | RD2-team03 = | RD2-score03 = | RD2-seed04 = | RD2-team04 = | RD2-score04 = | RD2-seed05 = | RD2-team05 = | RD2-score05 = | RD2-seed06 = | RD2-team06 = | RD2-score06 = | RD2-seed07 = | RD2-team07 = | RD2-score07 = | RD2-seed08 = | RD2-team08 = | RD2-score08 = | RD3-seed01 = | RD3-team01 = | RD3-score01 = | RD3-seed02 = | RD3-team02 = | RD3-score02 = | RD3-seed03 = | RD3-team03 = | RD3-score03 = | RD3-seed04 = | RD3-team04 = | RD3-score04 = | RD4-seed01 = | RD4-team01 = | RD4-score01 = | RD4-seed02 = | RD4-team02 = | RD4-score02 = }} Logistics Morlang Center is the location of the Oelandia Tournament. Timeline This timeline will display all evolutions, catches and challenges to Gym leaders. Day 1 *The fifteen trainers-to-be disembarked in Erteni Town where they all picked their starter Pokémon. Day 2 *Dakota catches a Luvdisc! *John catches a Magikarp! *Justin catches a Jigglypuff! *Arianna catches a Tyrunt! *Joan catches a Scatterbug! Day 3 *Mikey catches an Illumise! *Andrew catches a Trubbish! *Dakota catches a Grimer! *Joan catches a Pidove! *Nathaniel catches a Cottonee! *Gavin catches a Snivy! *Dakota challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. He loses. Day 4 *Joan's Scatterbug evolves into a Spewpa! *Eva catches a Spearow! *Gavin catches a Hoothoot! *Mikey cathes a Bergmite and a Seedot! *Justin catches a Cubchoo and a Magby! *Andrew catches an Elgyem! *Joan catches a Sigilyph! *Miguel catches a Tepig! *Arianna catches a Tepig! *Arianna challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. She loses. Day 5 *Joan's Bidoof evolves into a Bibarel! *Gavin's Whismur evolves into a Loudred! *Eva catches the legendary Pokémon Mesprit!! *Andrew catches a Cryogonal! *Miguel catches a Tynamo. *Andrew challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. He wins! *Mikey challenges Dreanna, the Bymell City Gym leader. He wins! *Joan challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He loses. *Miguel challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. He loses. *Eva challenges Wagner, the Alleé City Gym leader. She loses. Day 6 References Category:Seasons Category:Testing Area